Seeing Things
by arwenforlife
Summary: My idea of 3.10 with added dialogue and an ending close to how I would have liked it to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's me again; this is an attempt to show my own idea of 3.10 which was one of my favourite episodes. The first part of this chapter is mostly Arthur's point of view, but there's some dialogue also.**

 **As usual, this was written mostly in one go, and it's pretty much completed. It's only about four chapters long, and I must say, I was pretty distracted by a weather system east of my island, but so far so good. We've only been experiencing moderate rainfall, but it is expected to get a bit worse later in the day. Anyway here goes…**

* * *

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters**

"Merlin! Merlin! Where in God's name could that idiot be," shouted Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot.

He was irritable, angry, bordering on cranky, and getting angrier with each passing minute that his bumbling manservant Merlin didn't show up. He'd hardly had

any sleep the night before, and it was beginning to take its toll, all because of her, _Guinevere._

* * *

Arthur didn't know what to do anymore. He'd tried everything, but he just couldn't put her out of his mind, or his heart, for that matter.

 _I love you Guinevere._

He doesn't know what possessed him to tell her that, again, after she had uttered her favourite line so often.

Y _ou will find your real princess._

He doesn't know how or why it happens, but every time he finds himself remotely close to her, it seems as though he takes temporary leave of his senses. He

ran his hand through his already mussed up hair, and a heavy sigh escaped his lips.

* * *

For a short while his anger at his manservant was forgotten, and it was replaced by nostalgia, as his thoughts began to drift towards her, _Guinevere._

He doesn't really know when it happened. He knows he felt the stirrings in Ealdor, when they had gone there to help vanquish the bandits that were raiding the village.

She had properly chastised him and made him look differently at life and its hardships.

* * *

His mind drifted to the time he spent hiding out at her humble home, and again he saw the real _Guinevere_ and a glimpse of the true queen she would become,

if he gets his way, as she showed him up for the selfish, arrogant prat he was. They have come a long way since then, and he has grown, into a mature,

thoughtful man. He knows it is because of her that he has changed for the better, and he knows without a doubt, with her beside him, he can truly become the

man that she have seen inside of him.

* * *

Thinking back to that day when he had first told her that he loved her, he really believed that she had felt the same way, but just a few weeks later, she

expressively told him, _I cannot be your queen._

That day, as he exited her home, it was done with great reluctance. He remembers wanting to grab her, and kiss her until they were both breathless, and then

tell her how wrong she was, but he didn't, and everyday since then, he has regretted it.

* * *

When his father, had decided to marry him off to the visiting princess from Gawant, Princess Elena, he wanted to kill him. He had lain in his bed that night and

thought about the many ways he could murder him. The only reason that he didn't try anything was because of her, _Guinevere._ He knew she would have been

greatly disappointed, and she would want nothing to do with him, except serve him and respect him as her ruler, if she were to find out what he was thinking,

so he decided against it.

* * *

He thought about the conversation the two of them had, just before he had decided what to do.

 _And if I do it, if I marry her, what would you do?_ He had asked, as his two beautiful blue eyes became misty.

He watched her as she steeled herself, by trying to put on a brave face, and she told him,

 _then I will watch you_ _grow into the king that Camelot deserves, just as it should be._

After hearing her say that, it was all he could do to stop the tears from falling down his handsome face.

* * *

He remembers the anger and the hurt that had consumed him after they had parted, because those weren't the words he wanted to hear.

He wanted to hear _I_ _love you Arthur,_ even if there was a 'but' coming right after, because he didn't want to marry anyone but her, and she knew it, but as always, she puts everyone else's needs ahead of hers.

So he resolved, _I'll show her what it feels like to hurt. I'm going to marry Princess Elena._

* * *

Turns out, he did in fact almost marry the Princess, but during the ceremony, he happened to look back for her, _Guinevere,_ and when he saw her, his heart

cried out to her, and he knew he could never go through with it.

 _Consequences be damned. I love her, I love Guinevere._

Later he recalls the way she had flirted with him on the stairs, as he playfully told her, he was still a single man.

* * *

He walked heavily across his room, and stood against the window, looking out over the courtyard. A flash of lavender caught his attention, and he knew it was

her, _Guinevere._

He watched as she made her way across the courtyard, greeting her fellow servants and bowing respectfully to the nobility.

 _She's so lovely. One_ _day she will walk across that courtyard, and everyone will have to respect her, because she will be my queen,_ he thought.

* * *

He continued watching her as she came closer, and she eventually disappeared into the castle. His mind drifted to Merlin, and he began to get angry again. So

he decided to go and look for him. He left his chambers, and made his way down the corridor, and as he rounded the corner, he smacked head-on into someone.

His quick reflexes caused him to reach for the person, and he caught them just before they hit the ground.

* * *

Guinevere Leodegrance, or Gwen as she is familiarly known, awoke happier than usual.

She'd had a fairly good night's rest, because for the first time in a long time, she didn't have a dream, at least she can't remember dreaming.

Usually her dreams were consumed with the Crown Prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon, and she would have to spend all day trying to avoid him, as the dreams normally painted a very vivid picture.

* * *

Maybe it was tiredness, because she had left the castle very late the night before, after attending her mistress, Morganna, the King's ward.

She remembers the close friendship they once shared, but since Morganna went away for about a year, that friendship had all but disappeared.

She had sensed the change when she had first returned. Morganna had become cold and secretive, and she no longer looked out for her as she did before.

On more than one occasion she had actually caught her leaving the castle at strange hours in the night, and she could have sworn that she was somehow involved in magic.

* * *

The night before, she had kept Gwen standing and waiting around for a few hours, as she sat reading a book.

So, after running around during the day and standing up for so many hours, Gwen was dead on her feet.

She remembers literally falling into her humble bed and going to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

She made her way to the castle, hoping for a better day, and hoping to avoid a certain prince as much as she can.

She congratulated herself, for being able to avoid him for three whole days. Whenever she happened to see him, she would change course and go in another direction.

It hurt her to do these things, because she was deeply in love with him, but she knew that nothing could ever come of it, at least that is what she believed, but her heart still cried out for him, daily.

* * *

As she walked to the castle, she greeted some of her fellow servants, who worked there, and politely bowed to the few people of noble backgrounds, who were

actually up and about early. She entered the castle and decided to head to the kitchens to see if the cook was at work. She does this most days, because, if the

cook is there, she would not have to make breakfast for Morganna, the cook would.

* * *

So after seeing the cook and greeting her, she decided to head up to Morganna's chambers to see if she was awake.

* * *

Gwen couldn't believe what was happening. One minute she was walking, on her way towards Morganna's room, next she found herself, knocked clear off her

feet by something or someone.

She braced herself for the hard landing she knew was coming, but she instead found herself being grabbed and lifted by two large strong arms, as they pulled her into a solid wall of warm flesh.

She opened her eyes, and found two beautiful blue orbs staring down at her, marred by concern, but full of love, belonging to none other than the object of her desire.

"Are you okay Guinevere?" Arthur asked.

* * *

Gwen was lost, somewhere in those blue and gray pools, which were his eyes, she was lost. She felt them pulling her in, and she only caught herself slightly,

when she heard Arthur's concerned voice pleading to her.

"Guinevere, are you okay? Speak to me, please."

Gwen couldn't trust her voice to answer him, so she nodded yes instead.

* * *

Arthur looked around to see if they had somehow attracted an audience, but there was no one around, so breathing a sigh of relief, and satisfied they were on

their own, he gathered her into his arms, and headed to his chambers.

* * *

Once inside, he walked over to his bed and placed her gently on it. He went to his table where he normally took his meals, and poured a goblet full of water, to

give to her. He placed it gently to her lips, and with his other hand, he held the back of her head, and fed her the water.

* * *

After Gwen had drank her fill, everything seemed a bit clearer.

She took in her surroundings and immediately she became apprehensive.

She made an attempt to get off the bed, but Arthur placed his hand on her shoulder, stilling her movements.

"Relax Guinevere; you need to take a few minutes to catch yourself. Do you know what happened?" he finished by asking.

* * *

Gwen settled herself comfortably back onto the bed, and inclined her head slightly.

"Yes, I think so. I remember walking, and as soon as I came around the corner, I hit something…or someone. Instead of falling, I found myself being grabbed and lifted. Then someone held me, and when I looked up, it was you who I saw," she said softly.

Arthur smiled sheepishly then.

"Um, I was the one you ran into…or…maybe I ran into you, doesn't matter, the only thing that does matter is if you are alright.

Did I hurt you in anyway?" he asked worriedly.

* * *

Gwen could see the turmoil etched clear on his handsome features, and it tugged on her heart.

"I don't think so. I was a bit stunned at first, but that's about it." She said quietly.

"Good, but what about your arms, where I held you?" he asked.

She had almost forgotten about the pain in her arms. She lifted her sleeves, wincing a little, and showed them to him.

"They're just a little sore, a cool cloth and some balm from Gaius, and they'll be good as new," she said, trying to put him at ease.

* * *

Arthur felt sorry when he saw the red and purple looking bruises on Gwen's arms. His tight grip was the cause and they looked really painful.

"I'm so sorry Guinevere. I reacted quickly, I didn't want you to fall," he said apologetically.

* * *

Gwen was touched. In a flash, she was off the bed and standing in front of him.

She cupped his cheeks with her two hands, allowing her thumbs to caress his chiseled cheek-bones, as she told him,

"You have nothing to apologize for Arthur. We both didn't know the other was going to come around the corner, and especially at the same time.

The way I see it… you actually saved me from a worst fate, because if you hadn't grab me, I would have gone flying into the hard ground. So I believe I should say thank you. Thank you Arthur."

* * *

Arthur felt an immediate sense of relief, and he smiled sweetly at her.

"You are so kind Guinevere, and you always know what to say to me," he said honestly.

His eyes dropped to her lips, and he wet his in anticipation. Everything around them seemed to fade into the background, as he leaned down, and claimed her

lips, slowly and deeply.

His hands found her tiny waist, and he drew her to him, as hers found their way around his neck. This action caused Arthur to groan, and he lost himself in the kiss.

* * *

After a while, they parted breathless, and stood with their foreheads touching, as they caught their breaths.

Arthur nuzzled her nose with his, and she looked up into his blue eyes, as he looked deeply into her beautiful brown orbs.

He couldn't help but to tell her,

"I love you Guinevere, more than you can imagine. I want to be with you, so much…I know now is not the time…but in the meantime, I want us to spend as much time as we can together.

If I make it happen, I mean arrange a time and a place for us to be alone, will you come?" he finished by asking.

* * *

Gwen knew she couldn't say no to him. She wanted to, and she really should, but no matter how much she tried to resist him, she finds herself falling deeper

and deeper in love with him. She can never see herself with anyone else, because he has already laid claim to her heart, and her very soul can only be satisfied

by him and him alone. She looked at his handsome expectant, but yet worried face, and replied,

"Yes of course Arthur, I'd like that very much."

* * *

The whole room seemed to have been lit up by his sweet boyish smile, and Gwen couldn't help but to smile in return. He kissed her then, and said,

"Good. I'll arrange everything, and have Merlin tell you before-hand, so you'll have time to prepare okay?"

Gwen smiled at her love.

He looked so happy, and it gave her hope that maybe, just maybe things could work out for them.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I hope it was good enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say thank you for any reviews, any favs, etc, and for taking the time to read this story. Here goes...**

* * *

A couple days later, Arthur was sitting having dinner with his father, Uther, King of Camelot and his almost sister Morganna. The King was speaking to him and

asking questions about the out-laying villages of the kingdom, but Arthur was other-wise occupied, with her, _Guinevere._

* * *

Gwen and Merlin were the two servants assigned to dinner duty. Merlin was serving the food, whilst Gwen was serving the beverages. She had just poured the

King's drink, and turned to pour Arthur's, and as she reached for his goblet to pour the drink, her hand came into contact with his. She pulled back just as he

did, but she didn't know what to make of it, because, although it came off as an accident, she somehow knew differently. All during dinner, she could feel his

eyes on her, and it made her a bit nervous, because they were in the presence of the King, and Morganna.

* * *

In the past, she wouldn't have been worried about Morganna, finding out anything, but now, she just felt that their friendship had taken a turn for the worst,

and she somehow couldn't trust Morganna any more. She heard the King ask Arthur a question, and he didn't reply. Just as the King called his name, a bit

louder, he seemed to come out of the dream he was in, and knocked his goblet over.

* * *

Gwen sprung into action and started to clean up the spilt contents of the goblet, as the King scolded his son. She saw Merlin smiled, and she thought about the

many ways in which Arthur would surely punish him, his favourite being the stocks. What Gwen and the others didn't see, was the calculating stare that

Morganna was giving them, and the knowing smile that played on her painted lips.

* * *

Dinner broke up soon afterwards, and Gwen and Merlin, went about their task of clearing the table by taking the dishes to the kitchen to be washed. She knew

she still had to go and help Morganna get ready for bed, but she wasn't looking forward to that. She and Merlin continued to work, at their own pace, making

small talk with each other as they went along.

"It was your fault you know," Merlin said to her.

"Me, what and how is it my fault Merlin?" she asked. Merlin smiled cheekily and bumped her gently, as he said,

"Arthur was distracted by you... his eyes were all over you. He's got it bad; a blind man can see it."

* * *

Gwen was suddenly worried. If what Merlin said is true, maybe Morganna could see it too, or God forbid... the King.

"Oh Merlin, what if Morganna or the King noticed? You know I don't trust her that much and I trust Uther less. I don't want anything to happen to Arthur," she said worriedly.

Merlin knew they couldn't trust Morganna. He and Gwen had confided in each other about her, and they looked out for each other and their common interest,

Arthur. He looked at his lovely best friend, as he listened to her words, and he realized the depth of her love for Arthur, because she wasn't even worried about

herself, she was worried about him. This was a pattern between Arthur and Gwen, they were always thinking about the other, when any of the two were facing

adverse conditions or death.

* * *

"Listen Gwen, we both know how Morganna is, and we certainly know how Uther is, they are both alike in so many ways, so let's just be wary of them, especially her.

We both know if Uther had suspected anything, what would have happened by now, it's Morganna that we have to worry about, but leave her to me. Carry on as usual, and if you suspect anything at all, come and find me, because we might have to go to Arthur and tell him what we believe about her," he said earnestly.

* * *

Gwen was a bit skeptical when it came to Arthur believing them over Morganna, so she voiced it to Merlin.

"Do you think he will believe us Merlin?" she asked.

Merlin held his friend by her shoulders and looked directly into her lovely face.

"He'll believe you. He loves you Gwen, and your opinion matters most to him, so trust me when I tell you, he'll take your word over anyone's any day," he said sincerely.

Gwen wasn't quite convinced, but she took Merlin at his word, after all, besides her, Arthur trusted him implicitly, and although he would never admit to it, he

cared for Merlin and they were great friends.

"Okay Merlin, I'll hold you to those words. Now let's go, we still have work to do, and I still have to attend Morganna," she said kindly.

* * *

Arthur was sitting in his room, thinking about what had happened earlier at the dinner table. He felt a little ashamed at his behaviour, especially in front of the

object of his desire, _Guinevere._ It's just that, he was deeply attracted to her, and he usually fall asleep, at night, thinking about her. Sometimes, his thoughts

are not always innocent, after all, he is a young, healthy, virile man, who has needs just like anyone else, and he desired her in the physical sense too. He

knows his father would never approve, if he were to find out, and it worried him, because it could mean the difference between life and death for her. His father

was a ruthless tyrant, he knew that, and he didn't want to risk anything happening, especially concerning _Guinevere_ , because King or not, he would fight his

father to the death for her.

* * *

He heard the door open and he looked to see who had entered. He was a bit surprised to see it was Morganna, and he said to her,

"Morganna."

She in turn answered and asked,

"Arthur am I disturbing you?" He shook his head slightly and told her,

"No come in. What do I owe this pleasure?" She feigned concern for him and told him,

"Well I was a worried about you. You weren't yourself at dinner." Arthur knew she was right but he instead answered,

"I'm just a bit tired."

Morganna continued, "Really. I thought the reason you were so distracted, had something to do with the fact that Gwen was in the room."

Arthur was taken by surprise.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said.

Morganna continued her probing and prodding.

"Come on Arthur, why can't you admit your feelings for her? A blind man can see it," she said playfully.

Arthur hesitated for a beat, thinking back to the time he and Merlin went to rescue Gwen from the kidnapper Hengist, and he was told those same words by Merlin.

"Is it really that obvious?" he asked her.

Morganna, achieving what she had come for, decided to lie, to see what else she could learn from the unsuspecting Arthur.

* * *

She had first approached Gwen just before dinner, playing the observant concerned friend she once was, but Gwen admitted nothing and excused herself from

the room.

* * *

She went on.

"It's only so obvious to me because…I know Gwen has feelings for you."

Arthur's blue eyes widen in surprise that Morganna would be privy to such information, because he knew that Gwen was a very private person, but he also knew they were close, at least that's what he thought.

"Has she said something?" he asked expectantly.

"She speaks of you all the time," she lied. Arthur latched on to her words, as if his life depended on it.

"What did she say?" he asked. Morganna smiled falsely at her almost brother.

"You're already arrogant enough, so I'll fluff you no further," she said playfully.

* * *

They went on to speak about him and Gwen, and their possible relationship. Arthur spoke of his strong feelings for Gwen, and what his father's reaction would

be if he were to found out about them. Morganna played on his vulnerability, by telling him he had to set his own rules as he would become King one day. She

even told him his father knew nothing about love and he should pursue Gwen if it is her that he desired. She ended their discussion by telling Arthur,

"You should spend some time with Gwen, I know she'd like that."

* * *

Arthur sat thinking about all that Morganna had told him, and he hated to admit it, but she was right. If Gwen is who he desired, and boy did he desire her, he

shouldn't deny himself, after all, she was more than a dalliance, he was deeply in love with her, and he wanted her to be his queen, as soon as he became king.

He decided to come up with a plan to spend some time with her.

* * *

The next couple of days went by as normal, which was quite unusual, because there were no magical creatures to rid the city of, or no rogue band of bandits or

'evil magicians', according to King Uther, to vanquish, so Arthur decided to take advantage, and plan a picnic for him and Gwen. He told Merlin all about it, and

he was all for it, so Gwen was told and she made her excuses to Morganna, so she could get the day off. With everything planned and in place, Merlin delivered

Gwen to the designated area, where they spotted the prince preening himself in a plate he was using as a mirror.

* * *

Merlin decided to play a joke on his master, by making a weird bird call, causing Arthur to drop the plate in surprise. The real surprise however, was the look on

Arthur's face, and he became speechless, as soon as he tried to compliment his beautiful love, dressed in her finery.

* * *

After Merlin cheekily had finished his sentence for him, in complimenting Gwen, Arthur dismissed him, and the couple was left alone. No one, not even Merlin,

who happened to be a powerful warlock, saw Morganna, or suspected she was nearby. She sat on her horse, spying, and watching as her evil plan begun to take

shape.

* * *

 **A little short, but I thought here was the best place to end. I hope it was good enough.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As usual, I want to say thanks for any reviews, favs, fols, and to anyone who took the time to read.**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

After Merlin had left, Arthur took Gwen's hand, and helped her across the rocky stream, to the blankets he had spread for them.

Gwen's eyes widen at the sight before her.

A sumptuous spread of fruits, cheese, meat and wine were laid out beautifully on platters, and an array of pillows were there to provide added comfort.

* * *

Presently, they sat, and Gwen immediately went into servant mode, as she tried to serve Arthur from the picnic spread.

"You are not here as a servant," he said, as he took the plate from her hands.

Gwen eyed him then, and noted he was indeed serious, so she sat back down again.

"It feels different doesn't it, being away from Camelot," she said happily.

Arthur began placing food on a plate, and he replied,

"Well, I love Camelot more than I can say. When I'm there, sometimes I feel as though I can hardly breathe, everyone expects so much of me. Being here with you...I can be myself."

She smiled when he said those words.

"I like that, you being yourself," she said.

* * *

They continued chatting, with Arthur revealing that he has often thought about leaving Camelot, and going someplace where no one knew who he was. He

even talked about acquiring land and becoming a farmer, whilst away from Camelot, at which Gwen chuckled.

"I can hardly see you toiling away in the fields all day," she said.

Arthur pasted a haughty look on his handsome features as he said,

"Obviously I'd take Merlin with me, and he can do all the hard work."

Gwen chuckled again and replied,

"I'm sure he'd love that."

Arthur looked at her then, and as he handed her the plate he said,

"You know, none of this could possibly happen without you. Everything would depend on whether you were going with me or not, because I would never leave without you. You would be the first person to know of my plans, and you would also be part of the reason I'd want to leave Camelot."

* * *

Gwen was taken aback. She knew that he loved her, and he would do anything for her, but when he hadn't mentioned her before, she was beginning to feel

unsure about where she stood with him.

"Thank you," she said, as she took the offered plate.

"Guinevere, surely you know I couldn't bear to leave you behind. I can hardly get by without seeing you… you're the very air that I breathe, and…I love you so much…I can hardly explain it. Just know that if I did decide to leave, I'd want you to come with me, because I can't be without you…I just can't," he said softly.

* * *

Gwen was speechless. Her eyes became misty, and she felt as though she wanted to cry. After a few moments, she looked at her handsome companion and

softly told him,

"Oh Arthur, you wouldn't have to ask me twice, because I'd be the first to pack...if things were that simple. As much as I'd want us to be

together, I would have to think about Camelot first.

I don't know if I could be that selfish, and take you for myself when so many lives depend on the king you will be. I love you so much Arthur and I want us to be together.

I've tried avoiding what's so obvious between us, thinking that I'll only be setting myself up for disappointment, but every time that you come into contact me, I can see the love you have for me, written all over your face, and in your actions towards me.

I don't know the ending to our story, but I know that anything is possible, and I believe with all my heart that love will win out in the end.

One day when someone looks back at our book of love, they will be inspired by it, and be able to see the love that had transpired and grew between us, despite the obstacles that were in our way, written clearly on the pages of that same book."

* * *

Arthur reached for her then, and brought her to him, where she was almost sitting in his lap.

"You are so selfless Guinevere, and its one of the many things I love about you. You always place others before yourself, even though you might be hurting. I want you to know that I am going to do everything in my power to see that we do end up together. If I think that it would help us, I would go to my father and tell him, but he is not a rational man, and I don't want to have to challenge him.

We have something special Guinevere and we will be together, just know, that it is you and you alone that I love and want to be my wife.

No matter how many princesses or women of noble standings my father tries to marry me off to, I will never marry them, they will never take your place," he said passionately.

* * *

The only thing that Gwen could do at that point was to kiss him. That kiss led to an impromptu make out session, which only ended because the need for air

became apparent.

They resumed their former positions and began to eat their food. They chatted as they ate, about anything and everything, with Arthur

taking a few shots at Merlin.

"Oh Arthur, I know you really care about Merlin, and you're great friends, it's just that you don't want to admit it," she said.

Arthur's handsome face took on a disgusted look.

"What…no I don't," he said un-convincingly.

Gwen chuckled at the look on his face.

"Oh come on Arthur. I know that you place a great amount of trust in Merlin, and you also look to him for advice. You both get along well with each other, you almost seem like brothers," she said kindly.

* * *

Arthur's broad shoulders slumped, as he listened to her. He knew she was speaking the truth.

"Okay I'll probably regret this, and I'm only going to say this once, but yes, besides you, I trust Merlin completely. He's loyal and he always give me good advice. I care about him; he's the brother I never had.

There, I've said it, and if you tell him, I'm going to deny it," he said as sincerely as he could.

Gwen laughed happily.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" she asked playfully.

Arthur pasted a blank expression on his face as he replied,

"That was harder than you think. Oh there's one other person besides you two that I trust...Morganna."

* * *

Gwen winced when she heard Arthur said that he trusted Morganna, and wondered internally if she knew about their picnic. She schooled her features and

smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

Arthur saw the expression as it appeared briefly on Gwen's face. He wondered what it could mean, as he remembers them being friends, and he knew that

Gwen wasn't the type of person to harbour ill feelings about anyone.

He thought about asking her about it, but he decided to let things be.

They packed up the remainder of their food in relative silence, and then settled comfortably on the soft pillows.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, Arthur stretched himself out and patted the space next to him, for Gwen to lie down. She complied, and just like that the

awkward silence between them was broken.

"We should be heading back to Camelot soon," she said quietly.

Arthur turned his golden head, and said,

"Stay a while longer, we don't know when we'll have the chance to do this again." Gwen smiled and replied,

"Perhaps when you become a farmer, we can be together more often." Arthur smiled his sweet boyish smile then.

"That's just a dream, I fear I'll never leave Camelot.

Stay still," he said as he suddenly became serious.

* * *

Gwen noted the way his face changed, and she felt a bit scared.

"Is it bandits?" she whispered.

Arthur made an attempt as though he was reaching for his sword. He reached over her then, and swatted something, which caused her to gasp. Smiling, he looked at her and said, "A wasp."

The look on her face melted and turned into a sweet smile. She drew closer then, and leaning in, she kissed him, slowly and deeply. They were so engrossed in

kissing, that they didn't hear the sound of horses as they approached, until it was too late.

When Arthur and Gwen jumped apart, they came face to face with his father and Morganna.

* * *

Inside the throne room Arthur was pacing up and down. He didn't know what to expect. His father entered and walked towards him briskly. Arthur braced

himself for the tirade that he knew his father was about to wage. He was taken aback when his father began laughing.

"I thought you'd be furious," Arthur said, still surprised.

"I was young once. I'm more than familiar with the temptations of serving girls," his father said jovially.

* * *

Arthur continued.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you, I thought it for the best." Uther replied with a shrug,

"No serious harm has been done, I can't allow it continue obviously."

At those words, Arthur's demeanor began to change.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. His father replied,

"You can never see this girl again."

Arthur's handsome features grew serious.

"You just said no harm has been done," he said. Uther sensed that his son was becoming upset, but he stood his ground.

"You've had your fun, now it must come to an end," he said seriously. Arthur wasn't about to back down.

"What does it matter, that Guinevere is a servant?" he asked.

* * *

Uther couldn't believe it. He looked at his son and spoke to him as though he was speaking to a small child.

"The survival of Camelot depends on forging an alliance through your marriage…" he was cut off by his son saying,

"But I can't marry someone who I don't have feelings for." Uther was becoming incredulous.

"Your first duty is to Camelot," he said, his voice rising slightly.

Needless to say, things went down hill from there, because Arthur admitted to his father, that he loved Gwen, and it deteriorated to the point of his father banishing her.

* * *

Arthur's heart sunk as his worst fears came alive. He began to plead with his father to renege on his sentence of Gwen, but Uther was having none of it. He

could see that Arthur really loved her and he couldn't let her stay.

"I give you my solemn word that I would never see her again," Arthur said, but as he said those words, he knew that he would not be able to keep that promise, and his father saw right through him.

"You've made it clear that you cannot control your feelings for this girl," Uther said forcefully.

"This is for your own good," he continued.

With that he exited the throne room, leaving Arthur to think about all that had happened.

* * *

Arthur decided to head to his chambers. As he came out of the throne room, he met Merlin, and as they entered his chambers, the two began to argue.

Merlin wanted to know how the king found out, and Arthur implied that it had to be him, because he was the only person that knew where Gwen and him were.

They argued for a bit more, but the reality of the situation caused the two of them to stop and think about the next step.

* * *

Just as Merlin asked him.

"What are you going to do?" and he answered,

"I don't know," Morganna appeared, so he asked Merlin to leave them.

Morganna had come prepared to play her part, in lending a sympathetic ear.

"Arthur I heard what happened. I can't tell you how sorry I am…" she was cut off by Arthur.

"It's all my fault." She drew closer to him then, and with false sympathy, she told him,

"You're not to blame."

Arthur wasn't having any of it; he blamed himself, because he was the one that asked her out on the picnic.

"I can't accept that I may never see her again," he said.

* * *

Morganna continued with her false sympathizing. She told Arthur.

"Uther has banished her, surely you have no choice," but Arthur in his hurt and worry did not register any of it.

"There are always choices," he said. Morganna's brow creased in wonder, when she heard him told her so, and she asked,

"What will you do?" Arthur in all of his obliviousness replied tentatively,

"I'll leave with her." Morganna couldn't believe it. She wanted clarification.

"You're leaving Camelot…You'd give up your rights to the throne."

Arthur stood from where he was sitting, perched on the edge of his table, and faced her. As she stood with her mouth ajar, Morganna listened as the Crown Prince and heir of Camelot told her from his heart,

"One day we will return to Camelot together, and Guinevere, will take her place on the throne beside me."

* * *

Those words pierced Morganna's cold unfeeling heart, as a knife would in the hands of a killer. Her eyes widened and she became speechless, so she schooled

her features, and pasted a false smile on her face, as though she was indeed with him in what he was about to do. She left shortly afterwards, and as she

walked to her chambers, she conjured up an evil plan to rid the world of her once beloved hand-maiden, which would essentially destroy Arthur.

* * *

Arthur was standing by his window as he normally does, looking over the courtyard, when his father's guards, burst into his room and started searching. He was

caught by surprise, but it was quickly short-lived.

"What's the meaning of this," he asked angrily. The head of the guards, walked to him and acknowledging him as his Sovereign, he bowed his head, and replied,

"Sire, the King has ordered us to search your chambers."

Arthur tried to wrap his head around what he was told. He knew his father, and he knew that as King, he could do pretty much anything he wanted, and to whomever, but he had to wonder, what would make his father want to invade his privacy in such an embarrassing way.

"For what?" he asked, as his voice told the tale of him getting angrier by the moment.

"I don't know Sire, he didn't say," the guard replied in a small voice.

* * *

Just then, Merlin arrived, much to his surprise and asked Arthur,

"What's going on?" Arthur replied in an almost belligerent way,

"My father, has ordered my chambers to be searched." Merlin was perplexed, and it resonated in his next question.

"What for?" If Arthur heard what Merlin had asked him, he showed no sign, because he was distracted by one of the guards, spilling the contents of an urn, onto his writing desk. In an angry voice he shouted,

"You think I have a girl hiding in there?" Just then, he looked across to his bed, and saw a guard with a strange looking pouch, in his hand.

"What's that?" he asked in bewilderment.

Merlin could only look on with just as much curiosity, as the guards began putting Arthur's chambers back together, whilst the head guard took

off with the strange find, to see the King.

* * *

Later that day, Merlin walked from the lower town to the castle with a cloud of emotions over him. He had just made his best friend Gwen, a promise that he

would think of something to help her, so that she would escape banishment. The heart-to-heart conversation that he'd had with her, left him feeling sad,

because he knew that she and Arthur were deeply in love with each other, but her being a servant, and trapped in her station, meant they couldn't openly

declare their feelings for each other. As far as tradition goes, they should never be. As he made his way to the castle, he couldn't shake the feeling that

Morganna was somehow involved, and not in a good way. He entered the castle then, heading to his and Gaius' chambers, he was distracted by a maid from

the kitchen who fancied him, and tried to corner him every chance she got.

* * *

"Merlin," she said in a seductive tone.

Merlin swallowed hard as she came to stand before him, her ample chest heaving, and leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Hi Theodora…um…how are you?" he stuttered. She smiled sweetly then and flicked her long brown hair from her shoulders.

"I'm fine Merlin, now that I've seen you," she said happily.

As she said that, she stepped closer, invading his personal space, and causing him to take a step back. She grabbed his hand then and started pulling him to a nearby alcove. As she pushed him against the wall, it suddenly hit Merlin what she was about to do, and it left him with conflicted feelings.

She pulled him by his neck-kerchief down to meet her puckered lips, but as she was about to close them over his, they heard the sound of hurried feet,

and the distressed voice of a woman, pleading as to why she was being arrested.

* * *

Merlin didn't have to think twice about that voice, because it belonged to none other than his sweet friend, and Arthur's beloved, Gwen. He pushed the startled

maid form in front of him, and apologized curtly, as he dashed to find his master.

He found Arthur in his re-made chambers, placing items in a bag. Arthur looked up then, and asked,

"What is it Merlin?" Merlin knew he couldn't beat around the bush, so he answered right away.

"I just saw some guards dragging Gwen into the palace," he huffed.

Arthur stopped what he was doing immediately, and as his handsome face took on an angry expression; he took off running, with Merlin hot on his heels.

* * *

 **I hope it was good enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As usual, thanks to anyone who reviewed, faved or followed this short story. Also to those who took the time to read it. This is the final chapter, and it's a bit longer than the others. Here goes...**

* * *

Inside the throne room, the King was holding court, and the accused, Gwen, didn't stand a chance. He branded her as a sorcerer, and accused her of enchanting

Arthur to fall in love with her.

When she spoke back to him, he humiliated her, by slapping her beautiful face. At that, her evil mistress spoke up with false anger at the King saying,

"My Lord! Gwen has always been a loyal and trusted servant." Uther in all his ruthlessness, stood from his throne, to face his ward, saying,

"I've no doubt she's feigned loyalty, while using her position to get close to my son."

Outside the throne room, Arthur and his trusted servant Merlin, had just heard what to them sounded like a slap. They looked at each other, brows furrowed, and speeded up their steps.

Before Morganna could come up with another lie or false sympathy, the doors bust open and an angry Arthur entered.

* * *

"What did you do father? Answer me.

Did you just hit her?" he asked in a low deadly tone.

Uther stared at his son in surprise. He could see the rage building behind his eyes, as the storm cloud grey in them, overtook the blue.

"I...uh...Arthur, listen to me, son,she's a sorcerer...she has you under her spell. I..." he was cut off by Arthur's terse voice saying,

"I asked you a question. Did you or did you not hit her."

* * *

Uther took a step back, going behind his throne and using it as a shield.

"What if I did? She is nothing but a common witch," he spat spitefully.

Arthur took a few steps forward, at the same time reaching for his sword, but he had neglected to wear it. He rounded on his father then, and the King retreated further.

"Arthur...be reasonable...you are my son...Arthur," he called in a strained voice.

* * *

Arthur was bent on making his father pay for hitting Gwen. He balled his hands into fists, and raised them, as he took on a fighting stance, staring his father

down.

The sound of Gwen's sweet voice stilled him, just as he was about to close in on his father.

"Arthur don't. It won't solve anything, and it'll only make you your father's son...in every way. I'm fine. You and I both know I've done nothing wrong, so just let it be, please...for me."

* * *

As she spoke those words, he looked at her and saw tears running down her beautiful caramel cheeks. He walked over to her, the anger melting with each step

he took. He wiped her tears, using his thumbs to caress her cheek bones.

"Okay Guinevere, for you, only you," he said solemnly. He looked at his father then, with contempt clearly written on his handsome face.

"What is the meaning of this," he asked, his nostrils flaring. His father walked to him with the pouch in his hand, and told him,

"This poultice was found under your pillow. It's some kind of love charm; you're under its spell…" He was cut off then by Arthur pointedly looking him in his face and saying,

"That's ridiculous." Uther knew his son, or so he thought, but he wasn't about to back down.

"What would you know?" If it was one thing Arthur inherited from his father, it was his stubbornness, and he stood his ground.

"Because I know how I feel. I'm not enchanted," he stated proudly. Uther could tell that he needed to convince his son, so he asked him,

"So can you tell me, how it came to be in your room?"

* * *

Arthur stared at his father. He didn't know how that mysterious poultice ended up in his chambers. He was at the point where his anger was beginning to

build again.

"I don't know, but I don't believe Guinevere put it there," he said icily.

* * *

Uther still believing that Gwen is responsible for the poultice, told his son,

"Until its spell is broken, I can't take anything you say as the truth. Her father consorted with sorcerers."

Arthur stared in disbelief at his father, as he watched him further sought to humiliate the woman he loved more than anything, by mentioning her late father, and his association with sorcerers. His eyes flew to her then, thinking that she would weaken and break down crying, but the way she defended her father's honour, brought a sense of pride in an otherwise serious situation.

* * *

As Uther continued in his tirade, even Gaius, tried to defend Gwen and her innocence, but he was quickly shot down by King Uther telling him,

"I don't care what you believe Gaius. Arthur is under her spell.

It's the only rational explanation for his behaviour." Arthur began to feel a bit anxious, because he couldn't make his father see otherwise.

"Father you have see reason. Guinevere has done nothing wrong," he said passionately. Uther had just about had it with everyone in the throne room, and he spewed his words angrily at his son.

"She has been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. She will be burnt at the stake." He turned away then, just as his son desperately shouted,

"No!"

Knowing Arthur, he called for the guards to restrain him.

* * *

Arthur couldn't believe that his father had just ordered the love of his life, to be burnt at the stake. His feet took on a life of their own, as he surged forwards

angrily, in the King's direction.

"You can't do this," Arthur shouted, as two guards came and held him back.

At this point, Gaius decided to try speaking up for Gwen again.

"My Lord, at least give Gwen a fair trial." Uther stood like a dark cloud, and showing his authority, he boomed.

"I have all the evidence I need."

* * *

Poor Arthur, he knew his father's position when it came to magic and those who practice it or is found consorting with it, so hearing him make the decree,

desperation well and truly took over him.

"I'm begging you. We will leave Camelot and never return. Just let us go.

I relinquish my entitlement to the throne," he pleaded, as he tried to break free from his restraint.

A collective gasp was heard in the throne room, even his father's ward that was inherently responsible for what was taking place.

* * *

Gwen couldn't believe what she had heard. She knew that Arthur loved her, but she never thought to the extent of giving up his rights to the throne. At that

point she began to fear for his safety.

* * *

On hearing his only son and heir, declare that he would give up everything for a servant, the King was more than convinced that he was enchanted. He walked

over to his son, and as he did so, he said,

"My son would never do that. It is proof beyond doubt, that you are enchanted."

Arthur looked at his father and thoughts of killing him surfaced. He wanted to challenge him, but he made a solemn oath in that moment.

"I will never forgive you for this," he said tersely.

Uther reached out and touched his son's face, and he told him,

"She will die and the enchantment will be broken. You'll see I was right."

He turned then to the guards, and ordered them to take Gwen away.

* * *

As soon as his father said the words, Arthur fought to break away from the guards that were holding him, to get to Gwen.

"No! Guinevere!" he shouted, as he saw two other guards grab her roughly from her position on the ground. His heart broke when he heard her sniffed, and called desperately for him. With a burst of unknown strength, he broke free from his captors, and ran to her, as she was being led away. He held onto her, kissing her passionately, conveying all that he felt for her in that kiss, a kiss he believed in that moment, could be their last.

* * *

As the guards reached Arthur and dragged him roughly from Gwen, he told her,

"I'll always love you."

He then watched helplessly as she was taken away, leaving him, as he fought to get away from his captors.

* * *

As Gwen was being led away, she kept her eyes on Arthur, and cried in dis-belief, at the way that everything had unfolded for the two of them.

Her expression changed as her mistress Morganna appeared behind Arthur, with a satisfied smile on her face, as she watched the guards dragging her away. At that moment Gwen knew that everything that had happened was due to Morganna.

She was taken back to the time that Arthur had gone on his quest to the Fisher King, and the reaction Morganna had, when she saw that he had returned safely.

Her mind drifted then, to how she came to her, trying to see if she would confess her feelings for Arthur, and how she and Uther had suddenly appeared at their picnic spot, which subsequently led to her being arrested, and sentenced to death for 'enchanting' Arthur.

The image of the mysterious pouch swam before her eyes, and everything within her pointed to Morganna being the creator of it, and the person that planted it in Arthur's room.

She felt justified in her mind at her next thought.

 _Morganna did have magic!_

Just as she thought it out in her head, her heart sunk, because she couldn't prove it, and she also knew that Morganna would use that same magic to hurt or destroy everyone that was close to her and was supposed to have meant something to her.

* * *

As Gwen stood in her cell listening to the workers construct the pyre, on which she was to be burnt, she thought about Arthur and their failed attempt at

reaching a happy ending to the love that they shared secretly.

She touched her lips, and closed her eyes, feeling his kiss as it lingered and warmed her heart, as though she was wrapped snugly in his strong muscular arms.

She pictured his beautiful blue eyes that she often found herself getting lost in, and some how she began to lose hope, that she would ever see those eyes, looking into hers again.

Not for the first time, did she wonder, how a day that started out so perfect, could end in such turmoil.

 _Morganna!_

She was the perpetrator.

* * *

Gwen thought back to Morganna's smiling face, and wished with all her heart that someone else had seen her. She doubts that it would make a difference, but

she sincerely wished someone had, and decide to check up on her whereabouts, to see if she was seen with the poultice.

Unknown to Gwen and the entire throne room, someone did see, and it was the most important person in this scenario...the King, and so, at this particular moment, Uther was in his chambers with his head to the ground, pacing up and down, as he tried to make sense of what had really taken place.

* * *

Uther pinched the bridge of his nose, as he sat heavily in a chair beside his bed. He couldn't get the picture of Morganna smiling at her supposedly beloved

handmaiden's predicament.

He replayed everything in his head, as it happened during the day, and he began to question, the reason behind Morganna's request to go for a ride, although she knew he was busy.

He thought back to the way she had shouted and dis-respected him, when her maid was kidnapped, because he had refused to rescue her. He also thought back to the time before, when he had sentenced Gwen's father for consorting with sorcerers, which caused Morganna to get angry with him and shout at him, again dis-respecting him, and causing him to confine her to a cell, chained to the wall.

All of her actions towards her handmaid have always been that of a very close friend or a big sister, all of which he voiced his opinions over, suggesting it was

inappropriate.

As usual, he could never refuse Morganna anything, so he resolved to live and let live.

* * *

For these reasons, Uther was indeed perplexed.

He thought about the way in which Morganna again had come to him, and pointed him in the direction of thinking, that Arthur could be enchanted, subsequently leading him to blame her servant.

 _'It's almost as though she has something to gain from this girl being_ _killed._

 _What could she possibly gain from that?"_ he asked himself internally.

His mind drifted to Arthur then. He remembered the way in which Arthur held his gaze as he declared his love for Gwen, and how angry he had looked as he burst into the throne room.

He thought about what could have happened, had it not for the servant girl, calming him, and the passionate way his son had defended her.

It floored him when he thought of the way his son spoke from the heart with desperation, declaring his willingness give up everything, even Camelot, to leave with her.

As he sat thinking, Morganna's smiling face appeared in front of him again, and it hit him then, like a thunderbolt, he had finally figured out what she would gain by having her maid killed.

 _'Of course! She wants the_ _throne. If Arthur were to marry her maid...Gwen...eventually, that would_ _make her the Queen, so Morganna's plan is to get her out_

 _of the picture for good,_

 _which would leave Arthur broken and Camelot, ripe for anyone to take from_ _him.'_

His jaw clenched and his face turned stony, as he thought about his ward.

* * *

An audible sigh escaped Uther, as he sat trying to decipher everyone's actions, even his own.

Another memory swam before him, as he closed his eyes. It was the way in which Arthur broke away from the guards, and kissed Gwen, as though it was to be his last kiss from her, and the way in which he told her,

 _'I will_ _always love you'_

He could still hear the desperate cry form each of them as they called for each other, and it tore at his heart, and melted the wall of ice that

had surrounded it, since his wife had died.

He knew what it was to love, and he could recognize love between two people. What he saw earlier, the way they were kissing at the picnic, the way in which they cried out for each other, and the way in which Arthur had kissed her finally, he knew without a doubt, that no enchantment could have caused that.

 _'They are definitely in love with each other, there's no doubt about it. She has to be the reason for the change that I've_

 _seen in Arthur…he has matured so much these last two years, and he takes his role as the future king of Camelot more serious than I've ever seen before. Now_

 _that I think about it… his eyes…they always seem to stray to Morganna when we are at dinner or whenever we have a feast, but…it's not Morganna, it's her…_

 _Gwen, she is the one his eyes follow. I don't know how I could have missed it. Last night at dinner, he was so distracted…it was her, he was distracted by her._

 _Oh God! What have I done?'_

* * *

Uther sat thinking and berating himself, as he thought about what he had done.

He decided to take a walk to Gaius' chambers.

As he walked along, he hardly noticed the servants as they bowed and curtsied to him as he passed. One thing stood out in his mind, it was the way that his son looked at him as he told him,

' _I will never forgive you for this'_

He hurried his steps then, and came to a stop in front of Gaius' chambers. He entered without knocking, as usual, and saw Gaius sitting dejectedly at his table, with a half made potion, in front of him.

* * *

After years of being around the King, Gaius knew and accepted that he would never knock or announce himself, anytime he chose to visit that part of the

castle. He also knew that the King would eventually end up at his chambers to 'talk'.

"Gaius, a word please," he said.

Gaius gestured for him to come further inside, and waited until he was ready to give voice to his feelings.

* * *

He watched as a host of emotions clouded the King's face. He had a strong feeling of what he was there about, but he waited patiently. After a few minutes, the

King made his first utterances.

"Uh...Gaius, about earlier.

I…uh…you have to believe that I always put Camelot first, and anytime magic is thought to play a part

in anything that will threaten the peace of her, I will defend her and do what's best for her," he said as royally as he could.

Gaius listened attentively at the King's attempt at apologizing, but as far as apologies go, that was it.

"I understand Sire. Is that all," he finished by asking.

* * *

The King looked at the man that was his friend and confidante, from the time that he was a prince, who needed guidance and words of wisdom, to shape him

into a mature and capable king.

He knew that if there was one person who could tell him the truth, it would be Gaius. He chose his words carefully, as he broached the subject that was at the forefront of every mind, belonging to everyone that was involved.

"Gaius, have you any knowledge of my son's involvement with Morganna's maid?"

* * *

To say Gaius was surprised, would be putting it mildly, because, he wasn't expecting the King to be so blunt.

He schooled his features quickly, and answered,

"I am not quite sure what you mean Sire." Uther knew Gaius was stalling, but he pressed on.

"Come on Gaius. Do you think I am a fool?

I know that you have some knowledge, because Arthur's bumbling servant is very loyal to him, and he tells you everything.

You have my permission to speak frankly, and no harm will come to you or anyone, I give you my word," he said truthfully.

* * *

Gaius was taken aback. He could see something was troubling Uther, and it clearly had to do with Arthur and Gwen's current situation.

A heavy sigh escaped him as he eyed his King with uncertainty. He took a deep breath then, and exhaled loudly, as he prepared to speak to him.

"When I first noticed their attraction to each other, I was a bit worried, because of Gwen's station as a servant, but afterwards…when I saw the way in which she cared for him…worried about him when he was called to battle, not to mention… the impact she made on his life, causing such a vast improvement in him as a man and as a future King, I was all for it.

She is not like the average young woman we see around Camelot, she cares not for wealth and riches.

She finds pleasure in the simple things in life, like...gathering flowers to give to someone as a way of cheering them up, or tending to the sick.

She cares for others even though they may not merit it, and she always places the needs of others before hers.

She is diligent, hard-working, meticulous, and conscientious. I could go on but I think you get the picture Sire. If I had any say in this, as to whom Arthur should marry, I would say that he would have made an excellent choice in taking Gwen as his wife.

I would even go as far as to say, she would make the perfect Queen for Camelot, because she would have the backing of the people, seeing as she is one of them.

I should also say Sire, that the love they have for each other, reminds me of one such, I was privy to before Arthur was born." he finished honestly.

* * *

Uther listened as Gaius spoke to him. He realized then that he was out of touch with his son and what was going on in his life.

He could tell that Gaius held Gwen in high regard, but was still surprised to hear some of the things he spoke, as he extolled her virtues.

As he sat pondering what Gaius had told him, he allowed his mind to drift on Gwen for a few moments. He's seen her loyalty over the years to Morganna, and to Camelot at large, and he notices she has never sought praise or reward for going above and beyond her services.

He remembers the nightmares that plagued Morganna for years, and through it all, Gwen was there to comfort her, spending countless nights by her side, just so she could have peace of mind.

He also remembers how she had saved Morganna from the kidnappers, by pretending to be her, allowing her to escape back to Camelot.

"I see. I believe that I should rescind my order, and have the guards release her.

I can't stop Arthur from loving her, or her from being in love with him, and I daresay, I wouldn't want to either.

I would rather have my son love a servant, than to hate me forever. I'm not sure how to proceed from here in regards to the two of them, because they will have a hard time being accepted by the nobility, but that is their headache, although, if I have to voice my opinion, the nobility will have to adhere to me, or face banishment," he said, as the King in him began to show.

* * *

Gaius felt as though a burden had been lifted from his body. Relief flooded him as he listened to his King speak.

He sat heavily onto his wooden bench, and tears of joy sprung from his eyes. Gwen wasn't his daughter, but he regarded her as such, and he had come to love her over the years.

He wiped his tired eyes, and spoke to his King kindly.

"Sire, I believe that you have made the right choice.

Arthur will be very happy to know that you have spared Gwen's life, and allowed them the chance to be together."

* * *

Uther walked over to him and clasped his shoulders then.

"Gaius, old friend, I never thought that I would see the day when I could make you cry, but yes, Arthur is my only child, the sole heir to Camelot, and a happy King, will make good decisions.

Thank you Gaius, for your words and for lending me an ear," he said sincerely.

Gaius smiled then, and replied happily,

"Anytime Sire, anytime."

* * *

Just as Uther was about to exit Gaius' chambers, he spoke as an afterthought.

"Gaius, earlier when I asked you about that poultice, you believed it to be magical and a symbol of the old religion.

Am I right?" Gaius suddenly became apprehensive, but the look on the King's face and his next words, brought relief.

"Not to worry Gaius. I know that you do not practice magic anymore.

I have someone else in mind as the one who created it, and it brings me no joy, because I

have to arrest the person and formally charge them with using magic, and perverting the course of justice.

She almost cost me my son, misleading me, in such a way, as to cause me to sentence an innocent girl to be almost burnt at the stake, and almost caused the destruction of Camelot.

I don't know how long she has been using magic, but I suspect it has been a while. I will take my leave now Gaius, and as soon as I have her in custody, court will convene, where she would be charged and sentenced."

At this, his face became stony, and he strode through the door of Gaius' chambers, with the task of arresting Morganna, weighing heavily on his mind.

* * *

Gaius breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe what Uther had just said.

 _'Could this be it? Could this be the end of Morganna's treachery?'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Outside in the hall, he heard the King's unmistakable voice, ordering the guards to find Morganna and bring her to the throne room.

* * *

 **Well that's it. What did you think? I hope it was worth reading. See you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, thank you to those who took the time to review, and to those who faved and fol this. This last chapter is dedicated to those of you who thought that there should be more. Here goes...**

* * *

Arthur was sitting at his table, with his head resting on his arms, pondering what his next course of action should be.

For the umpteenth time, he thought about killing his father, but every time he thought about it, he remembered the voice of his beloved, and the look on her face, as she sat on the throne room floor.

"Damn it!" he shouted, and the chair he was sitting in, shot back from him abruptly standing.

He went to the window overlooking the courtyard, and watched in surprise as the workers building the pyre, start to dis-assemble it. Hope sprang eternal in his wounded heart, and he started heading for the door.

He was expecting to face opposition with the guards that his father had placed outside his chambers, but instead he was met with his loyal manservant Merlin,

bursting through the door, and collapsing in an un-dignified heap.

* * *

Arthur watched as Merlin tried to catch his breath, and talk at the same time. He heard the words,

"Gwen…released…free, and Morganna…arrested."

He didn't wait to hear anymore, he dashed from his room, and headed for the throne room. When he got there, he was ushered in by one of his father's personal guards, who led him to stand beside the throne.

He cast his eyes around the room, looking for a head of familiar curls, that he loved, almost as much as the person to whom they belong, but sadly, he didn't see them.

He ran his hand through his blonde hair, and a heavy sigh escaped his lips. Just then, the doors to the throne room burst open, and the King strode in, with a hard, murderous look on his face.

* * *

As the King neared him, Arthur could tell that something deep and disturbing had happened, and that it had affected his father tremendously.

"Arthur, I am glad that you are here.

I wish to offer an apology to you son, because my actions were not warranted, and a serious wrong has been done to you, but especially to Gwen," he said quietly.

* * *

Arthur was taken aback. His heart leapt at his father's words, and what they could mean.

"Thank you father, but can you tell me, what has happened?"

Where's Guinevere…and where's Morganna," he blurted.

As if on cue, the doors opened once more, and two guards entered with Morganna in their grasp, with her hands clamped in strange looking irons.

A collective gasp went up in the throne room, as everyone stood staring in surprise, even Arthur, but as he looked at his father, instead of seeing surprise, he saw, a host of emotions clouding his features, with rage taking precedent.

* * *

As the guards came to stand before the King, they roughly threw Morganna to the ground, causing Arthur to show displeasure on his face.

His father stilled him as he was about to confront the guards, telling him,

"No Arthur. There are reasons for her harsh treatment. You will hear soon."

Arthur was confused.

He knew that his father loved Morganna, to every fault, sometimes even more than him, and to see her being treated this way, and his father allowing it, floored him.

* * *

He watched as his father raised his hand, and quietened the room, as he prepared to speak to the court.

Just then Gaius entered with Merlin in tow, and walked slowly to the front, looking pointedly at the King. Arthur saw the silent conversation between the two, and wondered what it was about.

Merlin appeared beside him, and just as he was about to query his whereabouts, the King began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, we are gathered here for the second time in a span of a few hours, to bring charges against someone accused of sorcery. It gives me no pleasure in saying to those of you gathered here, that Morganna Le Fay, formerly known as Lady Morganna Le Fay, has been charged with using magic and enchantments, perverting the course of justice, and plotting to destroy Camelot, directly and indirectly."

The throne room sprung to life then, with audible gasps, and some people giving voice to the shock that resonated throughout the room.

* * *

Once again Arthur was in absolute turmoil. He looked at his father, and asked him,

"Father I can't believe you. First it was Guinevere, and now it's Morganna.

What proof do you have, or is there another mysterious poultice?"

Uther held up his finger at his son, and as he did so, he told him,

"Arthur, you have every right to question my actions, but I assure you, this time, my actions are warranted. By the end of this day, you will know just how much…hurt…and havoc she would have brought upon Camelot, had she not been stopped."

* * *

Arthur looked at his father trying to see if there was any jest or untruth, because as far as he could see, this had to be some kind of ruse, but all he saw

plastered on his father's face, was immense hurt bordering on heartbreak.

"Okay father. I will let you proceed uninterrupted," he said quietly.

* * *

Uther nodded slightly to his son, and proceeded with his speech. He finished off by telling his son, that although he still believed in tradition, he was more than

willing to look past his prejudices, so as to not have his son hate him.

At the end of it, although Arthur was happy that he could be with Gwen, the sting of betrayal riled him. He was way passed hurt and he looked fit to murder Morganna.

He thought back to everything and every conversation that had transpired between the two of them, and he could clearly see how she had constructed her evil plan.

When he thought of Gwen, he remembered the brief look on her face,as he told her, he trusted Morganna, and suddenly, it hit him,

 _'She knew! Guinevere knew that Morganna was up to no good. My God!_

 _She must have been_ _torn, I could kill Morganna for putting her through that,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

He walked up to Morganna then, and angrily asked her,

"What did Guinevere ever do to you? She stood by you, comforted you, cared for you, and this is how you repay her, for a throne? I poured my heart out to you, and confided in you how I felt about her. You encouraged me to pursue her, damning the consequences, by defying my father, and look at what you did…you took all of that and turned it against us.

You almost made me and my father enemies, and you almost caused the woman I love to be killed. You deserve all that you get, and more. I have no sympathy for you, and I hope I never have to look upon you again."

With that, he stormed out of the room, with one person in mind, _Guinevere._

* * *

Arthur searched the castle for Gwen, after visiting the dungeons first, but he couldn't find her. He knew the only place left for her to be, was her home.

Just like before, Merlin appeared beside him, this time smiling.

"What's the matter with you Merlin, can't you see I'm on a mission?" he asked.

Merlin smiled even wider, causing Arthur to look skeptically at him.

"I know Arthur. I know exactly where you are going, and who you are going to see," he said happily.

Arthur pasted a blank expression on his handsome face, and said,

"Bravo Merlin. Do you want a medal, or should I knight you?" Merlin was so happy; he just let Arthur's words rolled off of him.

"Neither; because you might find it hard to give anyone but you a medal, and the King would never approve of me being a knight. He already thinks that I have a serious brain affliction.

A day off would be good though, I haven't had…"

He was cut off by an impatient Arthur, who looked fit to strangle him. He smiled brightly, and told Arthur,

"Tell Gwen I said hello," and because he couldn't resist winding Arthur up, he stepped back a few paces, and told him,

"Tell her…I wish her good luck being with you…you prat."

At that, he turned on his heels, and barely dodged the boot that flew at him. He laughed cheekily and made a dash for the castle.

* * *

Grumbling, Arthur walked back and picked up his boot. He decided to continue on his way, without stopping to put it on, thinking that he had already lost too

much time in getting to Gwen. He arrived at her humble home, and knocked softly.

* * *

Gwen was immersed in emotions.

For her, the day had been long and winding, and very emotional.

She remembers how happy she was to finally be alone with Arthur, on their picnic, and then how utterly shocked she had been, when they were discovered by the King and _Morganna._

The scene in the throne room almost broke her, especially the part where Arthur came to her defense, against the King.

She recalls the look on her former mistress' face, as she was being led away, and although it hurt, it confirmed her beliefs, and ceased to surprise her.

The only surprise that she received, was when Gaius came with orders from the King, to release her, with the news that she was not only free, but she was free to be with her love, Prince Arthur Pendragon.

Her mind drifted to him in that instant, and she wondered where he could be. Just then, she heard a soft knock on her door.

* * *

Gwen opened her door, to see Arthur standing with one boot on, and one in his hand, looking sheepishly. She gestured for him to come in, and as he did, she

closed the door.

They both stood, each regarding the other, shyly, until they decided to move at the same time.

Arthur dropped his boot, and opened his arms, allowing her to slide right into them. They embraced each other tightly, with her small frame, tucked neatly under his chin.

After a few minutes, he kissed her head softly, and nosed his way into her curls, kissing her neck as he did so. They stayed locked together for a while longer, but the emotions of the day had left them thoroughly spent, so they retreated to her small bed, and collapsed onto it.

* * *

Arthur turned on his side to face her. He began tracing idle patterns all over her face, concentrating on her freckles mostly.

He gave her a soft kiss, and whispered to her,

"I never thought this day would end like this. I love you Guinevere, so much, and that will never change."

* * *

Gwen was so touched. She looked at him and saw tears running down his handsome face, and on seeing that, the tears that were threatening to fall from her,

spilled down her cheeks.

They both started to wipe each other's face, which caused the two of them to laugh, and thus break the solemn mood.

Looking deeply into his blue eyes, Gwen asked him,

"What you said to your father, would you have really given up your place on the throne for me?"

Arthur ran his hand tenderly through her hair then, and replied,

"I still would."

Gwen was floored. She looked at him, with her mouth slightly ajar.

"Your place is here in Camelot," she said kindly.

Arthur cupped her cheek then, and replied,

"My place is with you."

* * *

Gwen kissed the tip of his nose then.

"This isn't just about us. You must always put Camelot first, and stay for the sake of your people. You will be a great King, Arthur, and then you can change these ridiculous customs," she said passionately.

Arthur drew her closer then, and placed his forehead on hers.

"I will be, now that I have my beautiful queen to be by my side. I told you before that I love Camelot more than I can say…but certainly not more than you Guinevere. You will always come before Camelot love," he said softly.

At that Gwen couldn't contain herself any longer, so she threw herself on him, and kissed him.

* * *

Arthur was surprised for a moment, but he quickly got into it, and took control of the kiss. After a few minutes, he rolled them, so that he was now lying on top

of her, kissing her deeply.

She shifted slightly, allowing him to slip between her legs, as she did so.

He felt her threw her legs over his and gripped his broad back, digging her short nails firmly into it. He groaned into the kiss, and felt his body react, reminding him of how much he desired her.

He broke the kiss then, and rolled them gently, so that she was lying beside him, with her head on his chest.

* * *

They lay quietly for a while, allowing their breathing to become normal again. After a few minutes, Arthur spoke softly to her.

"I want you Guinevere…I…uh…I had to stop myself just now, because, after desiring you for so long, and knowing now that we can be together…and not having to hide our feelings, I won't have the strength to remain honourable, if we continue kissing like that.

I think we should think about our future, in terms of marriage, because I honestly don't know how long I can keep your honour safe…from me. We will have some difficult times ahead of us, but I'm prepared as long as you are, my beautiful Guinevere."

* * *

Gwen lifted up and looked directly into his eyes as she said to him,

"Oh Arthur, I love you so much, and I want you too. I'm willing to face anything, as long as we are together, my handsome Prince."

At that they began kissing again.

They parted breathless and after a few minutes, Arthur told her.

"Two things I need to tell you Guinevere. My father wants you to move into the castle, so that he could get to know you better. I think it's his way of saying sorry, but it's entirely up to you, as long as you're here in Camelot where I can see you, and be with you, whatever you decide is fine with me.

The next thing I need to tell you about is what Morganna did, leading to her being caught. She will never be a thorn in any of our sides again; I can honestly tell you that.

Are you ready to hear about these things love, or do you want me to tell you another day?"

* * *

Gwen pondered the question for a moment.

"This day has been so tiring, that all I want to do is lay here in your arms for the rest of it, and possibly part of the night. You can tell me tomorrow love," she said kindly.

Arthur smiled then, and said,

"Of course my love. I'm looking forward to the rest of this day, just lying here with you. I only hope that Merlin doesn't come looking for me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin, knowing how his master Arthur could be, decided to go to the palace kitchen, and put together a basket of food for him and Gwen, hoping

that he would make up for winding him up earlier, and therefore escaping the extra chores that were sure to be piled on to his already long list.

He arrived at Gwen's door, and knocked tentatively.

* * *

Inside, Arthur looked at Gwen, with a frown on his adorable face, but it soon turned into a murderous look.

"It can't be, it just can't be. I'm going to kill him," he said, as he got up and walked briskly to the door.

* * *

 **I hope it was good enough.**


End file.
